There is presented a device for the axial fixation of a bolt or a shaft in a component or for the axial fixation of a component to a bolt or a shaft, and more particularly, to an armrest of a vehicle seat including the device for axial fixation of the armrest to the seat.
The device is, for example, disclosed in the German patent DE 199 04 713 C1. This device, however, has the drawback that it may only be released by a specific tool, which firstly means an increased assembly cost and secondly prevents use of the device in restricted spatial conditions. The device for axial fixation with a bolt and/or a hollow shaft, with an external and/or internal radial groove as well as with a securing device provided with tongues projecting inwardly and/or outwardly and distributed over its periphery does not have this drawback, the tongues being able to be brought into releasable engagement with the groove. Said device may be released without tools. The securing device provided with tongues is, however, a sharp-edged component which is relatively difficult to produce.